


Welted Hands, White Hair

by locallilkiddo



Category: Daemons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drunken sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, One Shot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locallilkiddo/pseuds/locallilkiddo
Summary: River knew Jasper from university.Doll-faced, stoic, and quiet- he's just drawn to her.Curious if he could break this veil masking all her emotions, he reaches out.But he didn't think he'd get...this.





	Welted Hands, White Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so actually this is a side story to a comic i've made on Tapas called ["Daemons"](https://tapas.io/episode/864297)  
> i'm going to be making little one-shots of the main trio of the comic, and this one's the first one starring Jasper  
> you don't need to read the comic to understand the one-shot though, it's basically just porn without plot  
> ok thanks, happy reading!

Jasper was in River’s English class in university. 

She was quiet, and sat beside him for every lecture. River was quiet too, and that was probably the reason why they sat beside each other. That and because River came to class late on the first day, and the last seat available was beside her. He also came to class late on the second and third day as well, and the last available seat once again, beside her. Then the spot just stuck. Even when there was that huge drop of students after the withdrawal date passed, and there were more available seats, the two of them still sat beside each other. 

Quiet people go with quiet people. 

Jasper was the perfect person to sit beside, honestly. She was organized and never violated his space. She only came in with the assigned book that week and her laptop. Sometimes a cup of coffee or tea. Near midterms there was a lot more coffee cups- for the both of them, really. River wasn’t as organized as Jasper, always sleeping in because he lived in the residences right beside the building, and he could just walk out of bed and go to class, so he came in his pyjamas, and always a cup of coffee in hand. A few times the two of them had to share the assigned novels because River was an idiot and didn’t bring anything with him to class. Jasper was kind though, just nodding nonchalantly and sliding a little closer to him for his sake. 

A few times he stole looks at Jasper. 

Her eyes were really pretty. Almond-shaped, sharp and jasper-coloured, funny enough. Maybe not vibrant red, but deep hues of rustic browns. Pretty. Long eyelashes too. 

Her raven black hair would slide down her shoulders and she’d do that cute thing girls do when they push their hair back behind their shoulders or behind their ears. Further into the semester though, her hair ended up in more ponytails or buns, and seeing her hair down was a feat. Either way, still very pretty. 

Also with being beside her all the time, River noticed Jasper had two distinct perfumes or lotions she’d put on. One was sweet like cotton candy and one was more subtle vanilla bean. She smelled great. 

She looked great.

But her personality was…detached. 

She always looked like she was in a haze. It was different from being tired, which River could relate to heavily since he was a STEM major and sleep was not in his schedule. Being tired meant more slouching, more yawning, more coffee, more frowns, more everything. Jasper was the absence of everything. She was more of a statue than anything. She lacked…substance. Just like how statues had that hollow stare, she had a hollow stare, as if she wasn’t really existing on this plane. Just aging, not really living. 

In the beginning of the semester, it was a little odd. But after a midterm that had completely destroyed the class mentally and physically, Jasper’s detachment from reality seemed more…interesting. River wanted to see her break. Just once. He wanted to see if Jasper was really just a shell of a human being or someone who had an amazing poker face. He kept his eye trained on her through the next term. He watched her tap away calmly on her laptop week after week. Tap, tap, tap. He watched her blink and lick her lips occasionally. Maybe move her hair out of her face, or tie it into a bun. Watched her sip her drink, and noticed how she was kind of like an otter as she always held her coffee cup with two hands. 

One time, he found himself following her after class, not intentionally, but accidentally, as he was meeting a few friends at the mall in the afternoon. He found out she bussed to school, and ended up squished beside her on a fully packed bus on her way home. 

She was short. Not ridiculously short, but a nice height for River to rest his chin on her head. He didn’t do that though, because he’s not crazy, but his chin did bump into her head when a particularly large guy squeezed through the aisle to get through the door. Jasper was basically shoved against him. 

That might be the first time River ever saw a reaction out of her. It was quick, but different. The moment the two of them collided, her chest pressed against his chest, her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath with a little squeak. It was cute, really cute. 

PDA was not a thing for her. Big personal bubble, and he accidentally violated that. It only lasted a second thankfully, and then the two of them had that foot distance from each other they always had. 

She got off the bus stop right before the mall. Lived in one of those cheap apartments that were marketed to university students. 

After the bus fiasco, nothing seemed to have changed in class. They still sat beside each other and had that foot-wide distance from one another. Didn’t widen. Didn’t shrink. 

When the weather started to freeze and snow started to fall, and finals were approaching, River kind of stopped observing Jasper like another stupid science experiment. He actually had to pay attention in class, which was a bummer, and he had to stay over at the library often to build up study notes for their exam. However, to his dismay, he realized actually how tired he was in English class as he ripped open his notebook and found that half the notes he’s written in class were really just swirls and scribbles because he had fallen asleep midway. 

But then he saw Jasper enter the library like an angel descending from the heavens and he knew if he wanted to survive this winter, he needed Jasper’s notes. She was a fast typer, and River knew since he’s been watching her. And for being fish-eyed and hollow, she wrote a lot of notes. 

So, River went up to her. 

This wasn’t high school anymore, cliques and crippling social awkwardness wasn’t a thing anymore. This was university, and everyone was your friend. 

Or at least your ally. 

So, River went up to her. Pulled out the seat right beside her, slammed his thick science textbooks beside her and plopped down on the soft seat. 

“I’m sorry, but I desperately need your English notes,” was his first words he said to her. 

Jasper’s jasper-coloured eyes stared at him, in surprise. A new expression. She said nothing to him, and he hated the dead air. 

Hastily, he ripped open his notebook and showed her his god-awful notes. 

“Please, you’re my only hope,” was his next plea. 

Jasper blinked and stared down at the notes. 

“Oh,” was her first word to him. “That’s…pretty awful.” She looked at him again. “What’s your email? I’ll send you mine.”

And before River knew it, his inbox lit up with seventeen attachments from Jasper- every single document she made from their class. Her notes were thorough, yet straight to the point. They were utterly perfect. 

River had to pay her back. So, next class, he came in early with two cups of coffee. He noticed Jasper really liked the white chocolate mochas from the Starbucks downstairs, always with an extra shot of espresso and no whip cream, and bought one for her. His heart was kind of racing when she entered the lecture hall and caught sight of him. He hadn’t even taken a sip from his own coffee, but he already had the jitters. As usual, she dropped her bag beside her seat, pulled out her laptop and sat down. Then instead of silently browsing the internet like usual, she turned to him and he hastily pushed her drink to her. 

“For the notes,” he had said, voice tight and nervous. 

Jasper blinked and nodded slowly. “…Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

That was the first time she cracked a smile at him. 

And oh god, River wasn’t prepared for it. 

His mark on his English 101 Final was a solid 75%. 

When they were writing their finals, Jasper sat beside him, even in a lecture hall twice the size of their normal classroom. She had gotten him a black coffee that day. It had thrown him out of the loop. He was stunned and almost couldn’t write the exam. He kept staring at his coffee. 

Jasper got a 90% on the final. 

River learned about that at the New Years party both of them ended up going to. 

Because River invited her. 

It was a stupid house party one of his classmates from chemistry was hosting. A lot of their classmates from English 101 were going to be there. River was cleaning out his downloads a few nights before the party and stumbled upon Jasper’s notes. He still had her email. He…sort of wanted to see her. 

After creepily staring at a person for a whole semester, he needed to see her. Introduce himself formally and at least try to be her friend, or else that makes him a complete psycho. 

New Years resolution: stop this morbid fascination with that one girl in your English class and just talk to her. 

So, he shot out an email. 

He thought for sure she wouldn’t see the email in time. He thought for sure she didn’t even check her emails, because who does? Who communicates via email in this day and age?

Apparently River. 

And apparently Jasper, a day later. 

They met up at the university and hitched a ride with one of his STEM buddies to the house party.Apparently the driver and Jasper were in the same art history class, and the driver talked about how she also stole Jasper’s godly notes. For being so quiet, Jasper kind of fit in very well with the group. 

She was definitely a wallflower, though, at the party. 

Kind of like a cute puppy waiting for her owner to come home at the door. 

River couldn’t leave her alone. 

She was cute. She was pretty. She was beautiful.

Everything she did was…magic. Hypnotizing. 

So after downing a few beers and shots to liven himself up, he walked over to the cute little wallflower and started up a conversation. 

“What do you think of the party?” He asked, a little tipsy. 

Jasper looked up at him and shrugged. “I…didn’t think stuff like this actually happened. I thought this was only in movies.”

He laughed. “You need to go out more.”

“And get drunk?” She questioned with…a little sarcasm in her tone?

“Absolutely,” River bounced off, a little light-headed. He was laughing. Everything was kind of happening at once. “You know, I’ve always wondered, but what goes on in that head of yours? Are you actually a super chill person or is your head just…fucked up and you have an amazing poker face?” 

Jasper blinked up at him, surprised. 

“Oh, I cracked it,” he joked. 

Jasper’s lip turned into a frown. That was a new expression. Kind of cute. 

“Unlike some other people, I just let stuff go,” she said bluntly. “Don’t let anything affect me.”

“You sound like a sociopath.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“And I love it,” he chuckled. “You wanna try?”

“Try what? Getting drunk?”

“Yeah, getting drunk. I feel like you haven’t gotten tipsy once. Have you even had booze before?”

She made a face. Almost like she was offended and that was super cute. 

“I have,” she retorted. 

“Oh yeah? When?”

Jasper went silent again. That neutral expression came back again so quickly, it was kind of jarring.

“After I graduated. I stole a few bottles from my mom and chugged them all down,” she mumbled softly. “Found myself vomiting in a toilet afterwards.”

River stilled for a moment. “Why’d you do that?”

She shrugged. “To forget…shit.”

To forget shit. 

River hasn’t heard her swear before. 

“That’s a terrible way to get drunk,” River responded bluntly. “You gotta take it slow, get that buzz and ride through it, man. You know what, let me get you a drink. Let’s get drunk together, what do you say?”

“I say that’s a horrible idea,” Jasper pointed out. 

River laughed at her. The booze was doing stuff to him. 

He grabbed her hand. 

She was warm. 

He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the kitchen. Ripped open the fridge and showed off the vast array of beers and coolers they had. Opened the cabinet to show off the vodkas and rum. Explained that if she wanted any special drinks, he’d let her watch him pour the drinks to show that he wasn’t a creep and didn’t put anything in it. 

Jasper went with a simple Smirnoff Ice. Sipped at it nonchalantly. Ten minutes passed and she was done her first can. Cracked open a new one. A cider this time. Nonchalantly sipped it. Finished it. Cracked the next one. Her expression didn’t change once. 

She did talk more, though. But that might be because River was being relentless to getting to know her. She went to the small high school further out from the city. River graduated from the central high school in town. Jasper was ok with the snow. River loved it. Jasper was a heavy-weight. River was shit compared to her. 

They ended up on one of the window sill seats staring out into the snowy night drinking and talking, real chill university party kind of vibes. Jasper was a thrill to be around. Bit by bit throughout the night, River was seeing more new expressions. Her little smile. Her little sigh. Her little chuckle. Most people would still see the same expression. But River has watched her enough to discern the differences. Her eyebrows would twitch in annoyance. She’d blink rapidly if she was embarrassed. She’d quirk the right side of her lip if she was amused. 

God, Jasper’s so cute.

River couldn’t deny it anymore. He liked Jasper. Of course he liked Jasper, he’s been watching her like a hawk for the whole semester. That was weird. That was creepy. But she was just so beautiful and mysterious. Too many times has he fantasized about those hollow eyes igniting to life by the sight of him. Too many times has he wanted those fingers that tapped so quickly across her laptop keyboard in his mouth. Too many times-

“You are too,” Jasper interrupted. 

River blinked. 

“What?” He blurted out loud. 

Jasper blinked back. “You’re cute too.”

It took River a moment to process her comment. 

“Oh fuck, did I blurt that out?”

A little smirk quirked the right side of her lip. She nodded. 

_“God, Jasper’s so cute,”_ she quoted. 

He sucked in a breath. 

“Oh,” he squeaked out. “Oh, god, that’s embarrassing.”

“No, it’s ok.” She shifted around in her seat. Her dark jasper-coloured eyes slid up his figure, every inch of his skin on fire. There was…an intensity to her look. A fire. His breath hitched. 

“I like how you hum and sing when you walk down the hallway,” she began softly. “Your concentrated stare in class you get sometimes is very endearing. You always end up biting your lips and messing with your hair. Bed head is cute on you. It shouldn’t work, but it does.” A soft smile stretched across her face and River was reeling. “Your hair is a beautiful platinum blonde and eyes a deep blue. Very pretty. Very cute.”

Thickly, River swallowed. He sucked in a nervous breath. 

“Do you…let’s, um…Let’s get another drink,” he blurted out in sheer panic. “We need a drink.”

Jasper’s fish-eyed expression came back. For a moment, there were sparks of a flame in her eyes, but they died out immediately with River’s ice cold remark. 

River was just…afraid. Jasper was drunk. River was sobering up. He needed another drink to keep this high. To make him as open as Jasper. He needed that fire she had. He needed courage from a bottle. 

And he hoped with a little bit more alcohol, Jasper would be even more explicit. 

He was so fucked. 

But Jasper complied. 

It was later into the night and there wasn’t a lot of people in the kitchen anymore. River grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka, ripped off the cap and took a big swig. Felt it dissolve his throat. He coughed and kept drinking. Then he passed it to Jasper. 

She stared at the bottle for a moment and then took a swig as well. Two big gulps and she slammed the bottle on the counter. River’s heart was pounding against his chest. 

Then before he knew it, a door was slamming and locking, and Jasper’s lips were against his. 

The world spun. 

Both of them tasted like cheap vodka and ciders. 

River curled his fingers through her long raven hair and smashed their lips hard against each other. It was rough, sloppy and full of wanton desire, a complete 180 from the dead attitude Jasper usually gave him. It was like a semester’s worth of unbridled emotion and passion just exploded out of her. River too. And it was better than he could have ever imagined. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. River knew this was going to be a drunken one-night stand and he was going to make use of it religiously. His hands slid up and down Jasper’s body as if he was a sculptor, feeling every curve and shape of her, memorizing how she reacted to certain pressure points. Hungrily, he grabbed at her breasts and her ass, loving the fullness of her, the softness of her, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Swiftly, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. Immediately, Jasper’s legs wrapped around his waist and both of them tumbled onto the bed. 

Roughly, Jasper flipped River onto his back and straddled him, leaning all her weight onto his shoulders. He was thoroughly locked in, unable to move as Jasper devoured his lips with intense fervour. She bit his lips playfully and ran her tongue across the roof of his mouth, tasting and sucking and worshiping him. And then she was off him, their lips separating and leaving a thin string of spit. Before River could even breathe, he was shoved onto his stomach and a hand smacked his ass. A garbled squeak came out of him, shivers going down his spine, heart spiking ten fold. Jasper spanked him again and every muscle in him tensed up, and he was shaking. She grabbed his ass greedily and squeezed him, sparks of pain running through him as she groped the soft, spanked portion of his ass. 

Jasper was insanely drunk. 

So drunk she was overpowering River, with an incredible overwhelming intensity that left him reeling. This was so wrong. 

This was so right. 

He _broke_ her. 

He broke that mysterious veil he desperately wanted to peer into. He teared it off her. 

Shakily, he clutched hard to the sheets as Jasper spanked him once more, River gasping and rutting hard against the mattress. He was half-hard now, heart pounding against his chest and brain turning into mush. He couldn’t think straight anymore. That might be because of all the alcohol in his system, or that might be because of Jasper. 

Panting hard, he shyly glanced to the side and his heart did a death drop. 

Jasper’s stare was boiling hot. Beautiful almond eyes stared at him with an intensity so strong he could feel the heat radiating off her. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a wrinkle between them. Her skin was splashed in hues of pink, with her lips particularly red from River hungrily biting them. Slowly, she blinked at him as if she was a panther on the hunt for prey. 

River swallowed thickly. 

He was her prey. 

He’s never experienced this before in his life. This fear. This passion. This intensity. 

He was willing to submit to Jasper the instant their eyes clicked. 

He wanted to submit to Jasper. 

He wanted Jasper. 

And it didn’t matter what role he played. 

Before he knew it, his pants were off and Jasper had one hand pressing down on his back and another yanking his underwear down. An unnatural whine left him as he felt Jasper’s hot breath on his bare ass. At this point, he was painfully hard, his cock oozing precum and smearing against his boxer briefs. 

“Count down from ten,” Jasper growled out suddenly, sending another huge wave of shivers through him. She groped his ass softly. 

“Ten,” River began shakily. His heart was in his throat, his voice unnaturally high and squeaky. “Nine…Eight…Seven…S-Six,” he stuttered out nervously. Every number made his heart quicken just a bit faster. “Five…Four…” Jasper’s hand left his ass. “Three…T-Two…” She was unnaturally silent. Everything was silent. It was like the world held its breath. 

“One.” 

A resounding slap echoed through the whole fucking house. A moan burst from River’s lips and he trembled in pure agony. 

Jasper had spanked him. And she spanked him hard. 

“Again,” she hissed. 

River’s world was spinning. 

His ass throbbed, red hot pain surging through him. 

But his cock drooled, and even though he hadn’t touched himself once, he was so close to cumming. He just needed a few good strokes and he was a goner. 

“Ten, nine, e-eight,” he said a little quicker, a little rougher, a little less naive. He knew what came at the end now. And in his delirious state half of him hated it, and half of him _loved_ it. He whimpered out five more, “seven, six, five, four, three,” took a shaky breath, tensed his ass and waited for the next slap. 

“T-Two.” 

_“One.”_

Jasper spanked him again on the opposite cheek. 

He grinded his erection against the mattress as he whimpered out weakly. 

Silently, Jasper bent down and kissed his raw ass cheek, River shivering underneath her lips. He curled his back up towards her, ass rising and shaking for her to devour with her eyes and lips. She pecked chaste, sweet kisses across his ass and up his back. 

“ _Again,”_ she whispered, travelling up and hissing into his ear. 

River choked on a gasp and closed his legs. He tried breathing out of his mouth when he couldn’t anymore with his nose. “T-Ten…Nine, eight, seven…six,” his timing was sporadic, but it didn’t seem to faze Jasper. She listened to him mewl silently, River squirming underneath her. “Five, four, three…two…o-on-”

Before he could even finish, she spanked him again, and a loud whine left him. He clutched tight onto the sheets, biting hard on his lip to stop from whimpering out again. However, before he could recollect himself, Jasper suddenly spanked him once more and he cursed loudly. Tears were prickling his eyes. 

_“J-Jasper,”_ he moaned out, so sweetly, so weakly. It was so out of character. It was so not him. Yet he’s never been so hard in his life. 

She spanked him again. 

And again. 

Then her rough, lust-filled voice echoed through the room. 

_“Count down again,”_ she growled. 

River could feel the weight of her boiling stare on him. He tried to calm his racing heart to no avail, and ended up letting out a choked sob. 

He was so hard. 

He wanted to cum. 

His ass hurt. 

“Ten-”

Instantly, Jasper spanked him. Lighter this time, but on the same welt from the previous smack. His world spun. He clenched his jaw. 

“N-Nine-”

Jasper slapped him again. He cried out in mercy. Breathed through his nose a few times. Started up again. 

“Eight-”

Another slap. 

“S-Seven-”

And another. 

“Six-”

Jasper spanked him again. His ass was screaming in pain. There were tears building up in his eyes. 

“F-Five-”

Jasper spanked him again. He pressed his cock hard against the mattress. 

“F-F-Four-”

Jasper spanked him again. 

“Three-”

He wanted to cum. 

“T-Two-”

He needed to cum. 

“O-One-”

Jasper winded her hand up high and spanked him as hard as she could. River cried out and immediately ejaculated into his boxers. Tears dripped down his face. He moaned and shook and trembled and gasped. Everything was on fire. Not only he sore ass, but from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he was on fire. Blood roared through his ears. His heart was threatening to burst from his ribcage. He sobbed and closed his wet legs. 

“You did great,” Jasper suddenly said softly. River stopped shaking and nervously looked to the side. 

Jasper was smiling at her. 

She was _smiling._

Teeth glimmering, red cheeks bunched up, eyes squinted- she was smiling at him. She smiled as if River was her whole world. 

And River was in love with that smile. 

She leaned forward and kissed him. His mind melted, tongue and lips not functioning as smoothly as her, more or less letting her take the whole lead. At one point, River ended up just lying on the mattress as Jasper towered over him, kissing and sucking the life out of him like some sort of succubus. His mind spun and body slumped, this metaphorical wall blocking him from relaxing and not crying out broken with that one final slap. Someone he didn’t know came out. Someone that whimpered sweetly and trembled like a little lamb. 

He’s had sex with many girls before Jasper. 

But never has he ever been in such a disorienting position. 

No one has ever spanked him. 

And he’s never gotten off to pain. 

But Jasper tasted so good and was so beautiful, and the booze hadn’t worn off yet, he was willing to do anything to sleep with her. 

Even if that means being the girl in the dynamic. 

Because Jasper was so, so good at being the boy. 

Dominating him. 

Pinning him. 

Kissing him. 

Spanking him. 

And now, fucking him.

Roughly, Jasper hoisted his ass up to her, his heart drumming painfully against his chest as she forced his legs open and stretched out his ass to see his puckering hole. A shocked gasp came out of him, which followed a series of whimpers and curses as she dipped down at bit at his raw, spanked ass, leaving trails of spit that burned his skin. Then she spat on his hole and immediately tensed up. He was trembling.

He was _horrified._

The world held its breath. 

And then she took all of him, shoving her face between his cheeks, devouring him like an animal. 

He screamed. Felt Jasper’s fingernails dig into his skin. Felt her tongue on his entrance. Felt the shivers down his spine. 

River was biting a pillow to stop himself from whining out as Jasper hoisted his ass up and ate him out hungrily. Her tongue fucked his hole, hot and wet and finding every little sensitive spot in him. His toes curled and thighs shook. In an instant, he was hard again, staining his underwear with even more precum. He moaned out like a woman. He trembled like a woman. He spread his legs out like a woman. 

Jasper took in all of him. 

At one point, she finally ripped off his underwear and let his cock hang heavily between his wet legs. Desperately, River reached down to jack himself off, fingers shaking beyond his control to fully stimulate himself. Jasper ate him out relentlessly, every little lick and prod sending him into another uncontrollable round of shivers that left his cock drooling more and more. He smothered himself with the pillow, so overwhelmed, learning new sensitive spots on and in his body every second. 

This was a Jasper even his dreams couldn’t have conjured up. 

This Jasper was violent. Relentless. Unsympathetic. 

Throughout the semester of stalking her, River had made up a false version of Jasper. A fetishization of the girl that sat beside him in class. 

River believed she was just an innocent wallflower. Maybe a girl who has never fallen in love. A virgin. She’d blush when River got close to her, and stutter out her words when River flirted with her. He believed that she too stole glances off him, enamoured by his good looks or his goofy personality, something so unrealistic yet something Jasper would do because she was so naive. She was a bookworm, a good student, a silent beauty. She was everything River sought after, and when they finally talked, everything would just click into place and he was the love of her life as well. 

Naive. Beautiful. Innocent. 

Not…this. 

Violent. Relentless. Unsympathetic. 

No innocent wallflower. 

Just someone who wanted to be left alone. 

Not a girl who has never fallen in love. 

She knew how to flirt. 

Not a virgin. 

She used River like a toy for her pleasure. 

She’s done this many times before. 

The experience shows. 

He was nearly at his second orgasm, and Jasper has just eaten him out. She hasn’t touched his cock at all. She hasn’t done anything previous girls have done to him before. Most girls get on their knees and give him a handjob. Most girls suck his dick. Most girls spread their legs open for him. He can last at least ten minutes. 

But Jasper had him cumming harder than ever before by just spanking him a few times. 

River was a little breathless. 

He was into pain. 

And now that realization was irreversible. 

This one-night stand got a little harder to stop. 

Because he was morbidly curious what else he was into. 

And what Jasper was into as well. 

Trembling, River twisted his head to peek a look at Jasper. 

She was staring straight at him. 

It was like her eyes were glowing. Pupils blown-out, irises on fire. She didn’t blink once, licking and fucking his hole, the sound of her sweet lips pleasuring his entrance something out of a porno. The hairs on River’s neck stood up, the eye contact like a punch to the gut. She was watching him lose control. She was watching a man unravel to the pleasures of being dominated by a woman. She was _playing_ with him. 

Then she pulled away, spit covering her lips down to her chin, that simmering stare never leaving his sight. It was like she doubled in size as she sat up straight. River’s breathing picked up significantly. He was dizzy again. 

Roughly, she grabbed his hips and thrusted her groin against his ass. Spanked him. Dry-humped against him again. River felt like melting into the mattress. He’s never been so turned on in his life. Jasper’s thrusts were so powerful, leaving a sting on the backs of his thighs and the curves of his ass. Her jeans were rough against his sweaty, raw skin. She rolled her hips like a nymph, grinding her groin against his ass in an almost animalistic way. It felt _good._ Too good. So much River ended up opening his legs a little bit wider and Jasper thrusting against him a little bit harder. He could feel his balls make contact with her rough jeans and it felt even better. It was such a bizarre sensation. There was pain. There was pleasure. And there was this spark of adrenaline that coursed through him. 

Jasper was fucking him. 

She slammed her hips against him, her imaginary cock sliding between his cheeks, fucking his insides. 

His eyes rolled back at the thought. A stuttered gasp left him. 

Then suddenly Jasper’s hand slammed down on the small of his back and he was pinned to the mattress once again. Jasper fucked against him once more, pressing her groin particularly hard on his stinging ass, River feeling the seams of her jeans against him. A squeak left him. Jasper leaned over him, and he jumped when her hot tongue licked and sucked at his ear lobes, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. 

_“Happy New Years,”_ she growled. 

River whimpered. He bit his lip. He was shaking. 

“H-Happy New Years,” he croaked out. 

Jasper chuckled darkly and kissed his temple. 

_“I’m going to fuck you,”_ she whispered softly. 

A loud groan left him. He nodded hastily, sniffling and shaking. 

“D-do it, _please,”_ he whimpered. 

He didn’t know what she was going to do. 

But he needed it. 

Jasper left him. Leaned back and softly rubbed his ass. 

Trembling, he glanced backwards to see her licking her fingers, erotic in every way. His cock throbbed, desperately wanting to replace them, having him in her mouth. 

Then her fingers left her beautiful lips and she bent down to once again spit on his hole. 

Dirty. Nasty. _Naughty._

River whimpered into the pillow. 

Jasper pushed one finger into him. 

He moaned out. 

Her finger shouldn’t be in him. 

No, no, no. 

She slowly pulled in and out of him. 

God, this felt awful. 

_No, no, no._

His body melted at the sensation. Jasper chuckled softly. 

He bit his lip. His ass relaxed. 

He moaned out. 

_No, no, no._

Jasper added a second finger in. 

He cried out. 

Tensed up and shook. 

She kept pushing forward, pushing her fingers knuckle deep, curling them slightly, making herself welcomed, rubbing his insides. 

Then she found his prostate and he cried out. 

Back curled, head thrown-back, tears dripping down his face. 

_No, no, no._

He sniffled. Rolled his hips. Pushed her fingers deeper into him. Made her grind against that bundle of nerves. 

Jasper sucked in a sharp breath. 

Then she had her hand on his back again, surging forward, dominating him, fucking her fingers into him, pounding his prostate. 

River cried out. 

No, no, no. 

_It feels so good._

_Fuck, no, it feels so good._

_O-Oh my god, it feels so god._

_Jasper is fucking me, Jasper is fucking me, Jasper is fucking me-_

River shouted and ejaculated once more. He was sobbing into the pillow. 

_Please don’t stop, please don’t stop, please don’t stop-_

Jasper spanked him. 

He was beyond delirious now. 

He moaned for it. 

Begged for it. 

_“You fucking slut,”_ Jasper growled. She spanked him again. 

_“O-Oh my god,”_ he blurted out, almost laughing. He was fucked _up._

She spanked him again. He whimpered and squeezed on her fingers. In response, she rubbed his sweet spot in bruising circles. In seconds he was hard again, his stomach, cock and thighs covered in his cum. He couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t stop moaning, he couldn’t stop _hungering_ for her touch. 

He needed more. 

More stimulation. 

More power. 

More dominance. 

_“Hurt me,”_ he whined out loudly. _“Holy fuck, just spank me. F-Fuck me, J-Jasper!”_

A dark chuckle came out of her. It made the hairs on his neck stand up. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed roughly at his hair and yanked hard on his scalp. River cried out, tears pooling in his eyes, blood shooting to his cock. She made him arch his back painfully, all the while relentlessly fucking into his hole, dripping of her saliva, the sounds of her fingers sliding into his ass loud and resounding. In this angle, he couldn’t really breathe properly, and there was this burn in his chest and tightness in his throat and this rush of adrenaline that all hit him at once. His body didn’t know how to react. It didn’t know if he should be in pain, or in pleasure. He rode the line, feeling like he was dying, but also dying in sweet, _sweet_ ecstasy.

Then the world spun and his back slammed into the mattress and Jasper took over his line of sight. River felt like a duckling seeing his mother for the first time, imprinting on this beautiful sight of Jasper smiling down at him with glowing, glimmering eyes. Sweat dripped down her temple to her chin and River couldn’t stop himself from licking at it as if it was a sweet little treat, and Jasper’s lips suddenly found him in the process, and her whole weight transferred instantly on top of him. She shoved him against the pillows, one hand still buried deep into him, and the other pressing on the centre of his chest, like a predator getting ready to devour its prey. 

They kissed sloppily, spit smearing across their chins and teeth bumping together, breaths hotter than the sun rushing out of them. River was being suffocated by Jasper, his eyes rolling back, becoming submissive once again to all of her whims, mouth gaped open, legs spread out, and body inviting every little kiss and bite she gave him. 

Then they parted and Jasper was gasping hard, eyes hazy, face splashed in more red, her whole appearance less rose-coloured lenses and more raw reality. She was tired, turned on, and ready to fuck the shit out of River. 

And then her free hand found his cock and this was the end for him. 

The cry he let out made her smile stretch even wider than before. 

His whole body arched as she teased his pink, oversensitive cock, sliding her hand up and down his length and running her palm across his drooling tip. She spread all the cum and precum he’s drooled out down his cock, making her little thrusts more smooth and euphoric. She had all of him in her pretty little hands, one move sending a tidal wave of pleasure through him. He couldn’t help himself from fucking into her hand, and she grinned darkly at his action, only going faster in her methods, sending him closer and closer to the edge. Electricity coursed through him. 

Then she resumed pounding her fingers into his ass, targeting his prostate every time, and River went into hysterics. 

He screamed. He cried out her name. He whined how good it felt. He begged her to keep fucking her. 

“ _M-More!”_ He wailed. _“F-Fuck me!”_

Jasper loomed over him, slotting herself between his legs as if she was truly fucking him, and growled slowly, “ _you slut.”_

Greedily, River nodded. _“I-I’m a s-slut, p-please punish me.”_

Jasper grinned. She had sharp canines. _“Cum for me.”_

River’s whole body ran blistering hot. He fucked relentlessly and desperately into Jasper’s hand, stimulation building and building while Jasper _ruined_ his ass, her hands making echoing slapping sounds into the night. River’s body naturally curved upward, his whole body basically off the mattress and leaning into Jasper’s violent, unforgiving, naughty touch. What he was doing was _sinful._ And it felt _so fucking good._

“I’m _close,”_ he wailed. Jasper’s hand jacking him off seemed to quicken exponentially. He stuttered out a gasp and his eyes fluttered close. He could see _stars._ He was _light-headed._

“ _Cum,”_ Jasper demanded, jacking him off and fucking into his slutty little hole. 

River bubbled out a gasp and before he knew it, he was ejaculating into Jasper’s hand, whole body going taught, him reaching ultimate ecstasy. 

And then Jasper’s hand slammed down on his throat and he was pressed against the mattress once again, this floating sensation he got orgasming replaced with utter horror as he couldn’t breathe. Instinctively, he gasped for air, almost blacking out for a moment, and then being shot right back into reality as Jasper continued to jack him off, squeezing every bit of cum in him, milking him fucking _dry._

Pain and pleasure tangled into one horrid mess, assaulting his senses with his body going to convulsions. He was cumming _again. And again. And again._ It felt like he was stuck in his orgasm high, even when no cum was squirting out of him, but that red hot, burning, melting, nearly _excruciatingly painful_ sensation clung onto his senses. He was crying. He was cumming. He was dying. 

Then Jasper’s iron clad hand was off his throat and he was brought back to life, and he was crying out, coughing and ejaculating into her hand again. 

He body wouldn’t stop _shaking._

Adrenaline took hold of him, and as he squirted all over Jasper’s hands and onto the sheets, he trembled like a little lamb and rolled onto his side. His body wasn’t his anymore. He couldn’t control it. He was just _shaking_ and he couldn’t stop. Before he knew it, he was on his stomach again, rutting against the sheets, his legs stretched out and ass turned up to Jasper. 

He was being a… _slut._

The need to cum kept tugging at him, his cock needing more, his ass begging to be filled, his throat desperate for a hand. He needed more. 

_More, more, more._

More pain. More pleasure. More power. 

Coyly, River glanced back at Jasper. Her eyes were half-lidded, misty and unfocused. Her hair was a mess. Her skin glimmered in sweat. She was _beautiful._ More beautiful than she’s ever been. 

Slowly, River reached around to his ass and spread out his asscheeks. 

Immediately, Jasper zoned in on his red, throbbing hole. His heart was doing backflips. He was kind of delirious at this point. 

_“Fuck me,”_ he whined out. 

Jasper blinked and stared up at him. 

A bubble of a laugh came out of her. 

And then she spanked him again. 

 

The next time River saw Jasper, it was in front of their old English classroom. Two months would have passed by since the last time they saw each other, at the time of the New Years party. River was running late, again, when he bumped into her. 

It was like getting the wind knocked out of him. 

One second he was racing down the hallway and the next he was screeching to a halt as Jasper was just standing _there,_ a coffee in hand, her laptop in the other, her eyes widened in _surprise_ when they both met. 

The last time River saw her was in front of a window, the sun rise in the background. She was completely naked, staring at the sun rise, the light turning her flaming red and orange. River was lying in bed, his cock oversensitive, his ass covered in welts, cum smeared across his thighs and stomach, and throat bruised to shit. 

Then Jasper glanced back at him, her eyes watery, and lip quivering. 

She was _sad._

_“Sorry,”_ was her last words to him before she quickly slipped on her clothes and hurried out the door. 

And they hadn’t spoke to each other in two months. 

They didn’t have any classes together. They didn’t even have their phone numbers to contact each other. 

It was like that night never happened. 

But in that moment, River and Jasper standing alone in the hallway, in front of their old English classroom, River’s never wanted her so _badly_ in his life before. 

He thought he could live with just one-night stand. 

He thought he could forget that ever happened. 

But the moment their eyes clicked, River’s body _throbbed_ for her. He wanted to spread his legs wide like a woman once again and let Jasper ravish him whole. 

He grabbed her. 

He grabbed her like in all the fantasies he’s had before. 

He grabbed her and dragged her into their old English classroom. Slammed the door. Locked it. Pushed her against the door and immediately shoved their lips together. 

Jasper instantly shoved back, _hard._

River wasn’t expecting it. 

He wasn’t expecting any of this. He was missing History. 

_“Don’t,”_ Jasper hissed out loudly. 

“B-But-” River was at a loss of words. Their whole relationship dynamic relied on spontaneity and force. He thought she’d like that. 

Jasper shook her head vigorously. “I’m _sorry,”_ she blurted out. “But what we have won’t work. It’ll never work.”

“It won’t work if you won’t let it,” River started up again. 

_“River, no,”_ she hissed. “I’m too cruel.” She paused and frowned. That same sad frown he saw two months ago as she bathed in the sun that morning. “You deserve better.”

“Jasper, _I want you,”_ he urged. He _begged._ “You’ve never made me feel so… _good_ before.”

“Many people can do that for you,” she replied harshly. She shook her head a little hard. “Not me. Never me. I…” Her voice was shaking. River’s never seen so much emotion ooze out of her. “I used you to replace someone else.”

River paused. All the unbridled passion and attraction he felt for Jasper immediately died out. It was like being dunked into a pool of ice cold water. 

“You deserve someone who likes _you,”_ she urged on, and digging the knife deeper into his heart. “Not me. _Never me.”_

“Who is he?” River blurted out loud. Jasper looked surprised.

She looked…human. 

Not the doll-faced statue he knew two months ago. 

“He’s…no one.”

“Then he can be replaced. I’m fine being your replacement.”

“ _No.”_

“Why?!”

Jasper clenched her fists. “Because!” She shouted. “H-He’s…t-they’re…important to me.”

_They?_

“Talk to me,” River urged, grabbing her shoulders. “I _want you. I want you, Jasper.”_

“A-And I don’t,” Jasper blurted out. “You look like him. I was drunk. I did things to you that you didn’t deserve.”

“And he deserves it?”

Jasper studied his eyes for a moment. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a /little/ bit darker than my other book Stupidly Beautiful lmao  
> if you're a little confused by the ending part check out the comic ;) ;)  
> (aka River looks like Bellvidere and Jasper used River as a replacement)  
> Daemons is another polyamorous trio but spicier and darker  
> i'll definitely keep writing more one shots so stay tuned and subscribe to me!  
> thanks guys <3


End file.
